Topology engines are a key component in the implementation of products and services in a network system. Conventionally topology engines enable and enhance a service provider's ability to perform service fulfillment and assurance in a reliable manner. Topology engines and corresponding client API provide an abstracted interface for client queries of topological information at various layers, for example, in a network management logical layered architecture (LLA), or other types of protocol suite/stack. For example, as will be appreciated by one having skill in the art, a network management LLA may include, without limitation, a network element layer (NEL), element management layer (EML), network management layer (NML), service management layer (SML), and business management layer (BML).
The topology engine usually communicates with multiple devices and systems, such as element management systems (EMS), inventory systems, network management systems, and other sources of topology and/or inventory information. The topology engine accesses these systems and retrieves inventory and topological information. Topological information is essential in order to perform accurate causal analysis and determine the physical location and protocol layer in the event of a hard or soft fault condition. It is also difficult to perform real-time causal analysis once the topology is derived.
Thus, a way to track and analyze changes to a topology is provided below.